


Happiness Is...

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: “You’re doing everything right from what I can see, so what is it… What could-” A sudden thought comes to Gabriel’s mind, and he curses at how stupid he’s been to have overlooked it for so long. “You’re supposed to be picturing a happy memory. It’s supposed to catalyze your positive feelings. So what are you picturing in your mind, exactly?”
 Gabriel teaches Jack how to conjure a Patronus for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my buddy [infinite-atmosphere‘s Harry Potter AU](http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/tagged/Hogwarts-AU). Please see [this ask for a small bit of backstory](http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/154299131861/whispers-jack-getting-all-these-love-letters-and) before you continue.

It comes as a surprise, a strange, confusing, and embarrassing surprise to everyone when Jack Morrison, the Sunshine of Hogwarts, is unable to produce a Patronus. If anything, Jack was among the first names that would come to mind if anyone asked who they thought would be more than capable of producing a Patronus amongst all the students in all the houses. But here he stands, in the middle of the classroom, looking utterly defeated and confused as he tries again, uttering “Expecto Patronum!” with a wavering hesitation that Gabriel had never heard in Jack’s voice before. Just as it was with his last attempt, nothing comes forth from his wand, and the professor claps his large hands together to get everyone’s attention.

“All right, all right. That’s quite enough, Morrison. There is no shame in being unable to produce such an advanced spell. This is upper-level magic, something you wouldn’t be asked to do even at N.E.W.T. level!” Professor Wilhelm claps his large hand over Jack’s shoulder in a gesture one can only assume to be comforting, and guides Jack back to the other side of the room, back towards his seat amongst the other Hufflepuffs. “This was only meant to be a small demonstration to show how difficult, but very powerful, some charms can be! Keep up your studies, students, and I can assure you that you too will one day be able to perform such advanced magic!” 

Professor Wilhelm’s voice continues to boom and echo in the classroom, continuing his lesson for the the day. True to his studious nature, Gabriel listens and takes notes dutifully, but finds his gaze often drifting back to the other size of the room. His eyes seek out the bright, blond mess of Jack’s hair, and he can’t help but frown when he sees how utterly dejected Jack continues to look during the rest of the lesson. He’s never seen Jack so upset before, especially not to the point where his quill barely moves on the parchment in front of him.

Gabriel won’t ever admit it out loud where Jack could hear him, but he hates that downtrodden expression on that face.

“No, no, no!” Gabriel scolds, dropping his hand, wand and all, back to his side in frustration as Jack fails to produce a Patronus for the- How many times has it been? How long have they been at this? He’s lost count of how many times Jack has tried, even after so many weeks of his tutoring and practice with him. “You’re still not getting it!”

“I know!” Jack shouts back, angrily. He’s at the end of his rope, Gabriel can tell, and he’s no doubt a few attempts away from completely snapping and giving up. He’s known Jack for so long, and has only ever seen him so frustrated and frayed a handful of times.

“What are we missing here? Why aren’t you able to conjure a Patronus? I know you can do this Morrison, you’re the only one here who can ever keep up with me…” Gabriel frowns, taking his chin in his free hand. He consciously adjusts his tone, softening it in efforts to at least ease the tension winding the both of them up.

“If I knew, do you think I’d still be struggling like this?” Jack grumbles, looking at the end of his rope. “I’ve been doing everything like the book says. Like how you’ve been teaching me. Nothing’s working!” 

“You’re doing everything right from what I can see, so what is it… What could-” A sudden thought comes to Gabriel’s mind, and he curses at how stupid he’s been to have overlooked it for so long. “You’re supposed to be picturing a happy memory. It’s supposed to catalyze your positive feelings. So what are you picturing in your mind, exactly?”

Jack looks at him, utterly dumbfounded. “I…” he hesitates, clearly unsure of how honest he should respond to Gabriel’s question. After a moment of what Gabriel can only assume to be internal reflections, he answers with a somewhat meek, “My first time catching the Snitch in Quidditch… When I tied the game between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.”

The answer throws Gabriel off for a second, shocked at how, of all memories he would imagine Jack having - what with his pristine family history and all - that would be what Jack considered to be his happiest. Then again, there was still a lot about Jack that Gabriel doesn’t know, and he dares not ask out of fear of offending Jack or dredging up bad memories that Jack would likely rather forget. Nevertheless, his thoughts on the situation remain the same. “Well, clearly it’s not enough. You need to think of something stronger. Something that made you even happier than that. Something. Anything.”

“Something stronger…?” Jack looks at him as if he suddenly grew three extra heads, that expression of confusion coloring his face once again. His gaze falls to the ground after a few seconds, and he loses himself in quiet contemplation. Moments turn into minutes, and just as Gabriel is about to call it quits for the day, Jack looks back up at him, blue eyes filled with a gleam and determination that Gabriel thinks looks good there, _belongs_ there. 

“Okay,” Jack says, taking his proper stance once more. He takes a deep breath. Gabriel does the same. Anticipation fills the air like a tangible static tickling the back of their necks.

Jack exhales slowly, and inhales once more, bracing himself.

“Expecto Patronum!” he shouts.

And just like that, glowing threads of silvery-white magic pour out from the tip of his wand, winding together to form the shape of a snow leopard. It leaps into the the air, mouth opening wide as if roaring in victory. It glows with a light even brighter than Gabriel thinks his own Barn Owl is able to produce, and just as quickly as it formed, it fades away.

Jack crumples to the ground in a heap, clearly exhausted by the spell, and Gabriel quickly runs to his side.

“I knew you could do it, Jackie!” he cheers, helping Jack sit up off of the ground.

“Thanks, Gabe,” Jack smiles, beaming with a rosy-pink pride damped only slightly by exhaustion.

“So… what did you come up with, if I may ask? What made you happier than that Snitch catch?”

Jack hesitates to reply, and in that moment, Gabriel’s heart and stomach do flips, as if knowing exactly what Jack’s answer would be.

“[The Yule Ball… in the Astronomy Tower,](http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/154299131861/whispers-jack-getting-all-these-love-letters-and)” Jack confesses.

“Oh,” Gabriel responds dumbly, unable to find any other words in his vocabulary all of a sudden. He can feel his face flush at the memory, and tries not to think about how the warm feeling in his chest is so strikingly similar to the one he felt coming from Jack’s snow leopard.


End file.
